Rando's What If? 497 What If Inuyasha was a Girl
by Rando Serian
Summary: A reality where Inuyasha is a female, among a few other differences... Requested by a friend... Rando's What If? is, a series of requested alternate universes... between 1999 - 2003 it was on another site, it is now on Fanfiction as of #497...
1. The Misplaced Girl and the Sleeping Girl

Rando's What If?  
What if Inuyasha was Female?  
(Questioned asked by Kaolu)  
Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 1: The Misplaced Girl and the Sleeping Girl

* * *

"It's Inuyasha!" Yelled a villager as he ran scared.

A girl went flying up into the air leaving a smoldering building behind her. She was wearing red pants and a red coat; she also had white hair and dog-ears. As she looked down at the scurrying people a disgusted look grew on her face.

"This is only what you deserve, just as I deserve the Jewel of four souls," She yelled as she clasped a jewel in her hand as she thought 'With this... I can become a true demon...'

"Inuyasha," a loud voice yelled from the distance as an arrow flew threw the air and struck Inuyasha, causing the half demon to drop the jewel, and pinned her to a tree.

"Ki-kikyo," Inuyasha said as she looked at the one who shot the arrow. 'How could you' she thought as the world went dark around her.

Kikyo dropped her bow and picked up the jewel, "This jewel, for such a thing to exist..." she said as she dropped to the ground, with a large gaping wound visible to everyone.

"Lady Kikyo," one villager said as he walked towards the injured priestess.  
"What a terrible wound," another said.  
"Please sister," a little girl said as she rushed to Kikyo's side, "we have to take care of you"  
"Listen well Kaede," the priestess said to the little girl "I will not live." She held out her hand revealing the jewel, "I want you to burn this with my body. It must never... fall into the... wrong... hands." She said as she fell dead.

As her body was burning her spirit had one final thought, 'I shall take this jewel with me to the world beyond.'

And the day passed with the death of a priestess and the sealing of a half demon and this event became a story, then a legend, and then was forgotten to the point where the jewel was the only thing remembered. And in what seemed like an instant 500 years had passed.

* * *

"The "Shikon" jewel?" a young girl questioned her grandfather.  
"Yes," the grandfather answered while holding a jewel at the end of a key chain, "So long as one has this one's family will know safety and prosperity"  
"And people actually pay money for these marbles?" she asked while holding one herself.  
"Hear its legend Kagome, in the beginning the "Shikon Jewel", or the "Jewel of Four Souls"..." He said as he was cut short.  
"Save your breath gramps," Kagome said as she used the false jewel to play with her pet cat. "Hey Gramps! Remember what day tomorrow is?" she asked as she clenched the jewel in her hand. "How could I forget my adorable granddaughter's birthday?" her grandfather said with a sigh as he handed her a present.  
"A present for me!" Kagome said with joy and excitement.  
It's a day early but happy birthday Kagome," he said as she opened her gift, "It's the mummified hand of a "Kappa" water sprite the legends hold that whoever possesses it..." he said as Kagome looked at her present incredulously.  
"Here Buyo, Lunch." she said as she gives her present of the water imp's hand to the cat, who bit into it and walked away. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE COST!" her grandfather yelled as the cat exited the room.

'My "house" is also a very old shrine, I live with my grandfather, my mom, and my little brother.' Kagome thought to herself, 'There's a sacred "Go-Shinboku" God-tree that's 500 years old. And a covered well that probably has its own legend, in fact everything at my house as a legend but... no matter how many times gramps tells them to me I always forget. I never even thought about remembering them. That is until the day I turned 15, today.

"Hey Sota," Kagome yelled to her little brother.  
"Sis..." He responded in a sad voice as he exited the mini-shrine where the bone eaters well resided.  
"You know you're not supposed to play in the mini-shrine," Kagome scolded him.  
"But Buyo, he's," said Sota while looking back at the mini-shrine.  
"IN THE WELL HOUSE!" Kagome yelled as she and Sota entered the well house and started searching for their cat.  
"BUYO!" Sota yelled while kneeling at the top of the stairs that led to the well, "He's somewhere down there." he said as he looked at the well.  
"So go get him," Kagome said.  
"But doesn't this place give you the creeps," Sota said uneasily as he looked down the stairs.  
"What are you scared? You're a boy aren't you?" she teased her younger brother. Right after she said that a loud scratching noise came from the well.  
"TH-THERE'S SOMETHING IN THERE!" Sota screamed "Like, oh, say... OUR CAT!" Kagome said to her brother who was becoming extremely scared. "Geez," Kagome said as she walked down the stairs to find the cat. She listened for the sound and heard where it was coming from, "Huh, It's coming from inside the well. You're kidding me," she said to herself. Just then the cat rubbed against her leg causing her to scream.  
"Don't yell like that!" Sota said nervously, "You scared me"  
"You Little," Kagome said angrily to herself while thinking about her brother.  
"Ka-Kagome.." Sota said as a six armed being came from the well and dragged Kagome down.  
'No, this can't be!' Kagome thought to herself as she saw what the creature that pulled her into the well looked like. The torso was like a woman's but with six arms, however there were no legs whatsoever. It had a spine like torso that began at the bottom of her torso where it looked like her skin had been torn off.  
"What joy... what strength I feel...," the creature said as it dragged Kagome down into the void where the inside of the small well should have been. Kagome and hit the creature with a strange light and it fell into the abyss as it said, "I... Will... Not... Lose it now... The jewel... of four... souls"  
"The Jewel of four souls?" Kagome asked herself. as she hit the bottom of the well. "I'm in the well?" was the next question she asked herself. 'Was that thing just a dream?' she thought to herself, until she saw on of the creatures arms, 'Guess not.'

She looked up at the top of the well and thought about the last thing the creature had said. "Jewel of four souls, now what did gramps say about that?" she asked herself. "Well, I've got to get out of here." she said to herself, "Sota! Are you there! Go get gramps now!" she yelled but with no response. "Chicken," she said to herself, "Run away will he...?" she said as she climbed up the vines inside the well to get to the top.

"Huh?" Kagome said as she looked around. The shrine was gone, and the surrounding area had too much nature to be anywhere near her home. "Where's this?" she said aloud, "Hey gramps, Sota you there!" she yelled as she looked around. 'What's going on,' she thought, 'I fell into the well inside the mini-shrine, but now, there was no trace of a shrine ever existing.' "Oh," she said as she saw something familiar as she was walking, "The old god tree!" she yelled with glee. 'Even when I was little I could always find my way home from there,' she thought to herself. As she made it to the tree she saw the strangest sight ever. A young girl was pinned to a tree by an arrow and tied with overgrown vines. The strange thing was that the young girl had flowing white hair and dog ears. She walked up to the girl and got the strangest feeling to touch her ears.  
As she was rubbing the ears of the strange young girl a barrage of arrows came flying towards her as she heard someone yell, "This land is forbidden, be you a stranger!"

* * *

"Hey! You didn't have to tie me up you know!" Kagome yelled at the villagers of the village she was brought to. "She's come a spyin' I wager," said one villager.  
"Then another battles brewin'?" another villager asked.  
"She's on of them 'Kitsune' foxes usin' magic to look like a girl, I say." a female villager said.  
'I'm in a history book,' Kagome thought, 'The Sengoku period, the feudal warring states era.' "Make way! Make Way! Lady Kaede, the priestess, has come!" said a villager as an old woman with an eye patch, and wearing priestess clothes, holding a bundle of arrows and a bow walked towards Kagome. "Who are ye and what were ye doing in the forest of Inuyasha?" the old woman known as Kaede said as she walked closer.  
'Great. the weirdoes get weirder,' Kagome thought as she looked at the woman. "Eh? Let me see your face," the priestess said as she looked at Kagome's face, "So trying to look like a clever one are ye, you're her image though... my elder sister Kikyo"  
"What?" Kagome asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Kikyo was the village priestess, and it's protectress," said Kaede as she thought back to her sister, "Her last words to me were 'Take this... and burn it with my body.' That was over 50 years ago, she died when I was but a child." Kaede placed a bowl of food in front of Kagome and waited a while, "What's wrong, not hungry?" Kaede asked wondering why Kagome wasn't eating.  
"Ummm, do you think you could untie me," Kagome said.  
"Oh," said Kaede as she untied Kagome.  
"I don't s'pose I'm in Tokyo anymore?" Kagome asked uneasily.  
"I've never heard the name," Kaede said, "Is that the land of your birth"  
"I, uh, guess so... I was just thinking I should get going soon." Kagome said as she let out a weak laugh, 'going... but how?' she thought to herself as a loud noise came from outside.  
"What could be..." Kaede said as she and Kagome looked out the door, and saw a horse with it's flesh ripped off it's ribs.  
"RUN... A DEMON!" the villagers yelled as the demon that attacked Kagome in the well destroyed the village.  
'That same thing,' Kagome thought in fear.  
"Give me the Jewel of four souls," the creature said as headed towards Kagome.  
"The, the Jewel!" Kaede exclaimed as she looked at Kagome, "You have the Jewel"  
"I...I'm not sure...!" Kagome said unsure of what was going on. 'That thing... only wants me. And unless I lead it away, everyone's going to..,' Kagome thought as the centipede attacked the villagers while heading towards here.  
"Spears nor arrows can hurt it," said the villagers as they ran away.  
"If we can lead it to the dry old well, we can trap it," Kaede said to the villagers.  
"Dry old well?" Kagome asked.  
"In Inuyasha's forest," Kaede responded.  
'The well I came out of,' Kagome thought, "Quickly which way is the well!" Kagome asked.  
"To the East toward..." Kaede said as she was cut off.  
"Toward that light, okay." Kagome said as she ran off.  
"YOU WILL NOT SLIP ME," the centipede creature yelled as it followed Kagome.  
"That child, did she truly say that she saw INUYASHA'S AURA," Kaede said with wonder and amazement.

* * *

"That smell, that's Kikyo's scent, she is coming closer," the girl who was pinned to the tree by an arrow said as she woke up.  
"I could sure use a rescue," Kagome yelled as she neared the tree.  
"Give me the Jewel!" the creature yelled again.  
"B...but I don't have anything like..." Kagome said as she tripped over a tree root.  
"Umm, Kikyo, why are you toying with second raters like Mistress Centipede," the girl said as she looked down at Kagome.  
"Huh..." Kagome said as she looked up at the tree. 'Did she... talk,' Kagome thought as she looked at the girl, "Who are you"  
"Why aren't you using you're arrows to stop her Kikyo," the girl asked Kagome.  
"Kikyo? Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Kagome said, "My names not"  
"She's coming," the girl said looking at the sky.  
"What!" Kagome yelled as the centipede creature descended upon her from the sky. Fortunately the creatures attack was stopped as arrows and spears came flying at it.  
"'Tis time! Draw!" the villagers yelled as they attacked the creature.  
"I'm...I'm saved." Kagome said with a heavy breath.  
"I'm disappointed in you Kikyo," The girl stuck to the tree said.  
"Listen here," Kagome said as she stood up in front of the girl, "I don't know who this Kikyo is... except that she's not me"  
"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you're not..." the girl said as she looked straight at Kagome's face, "You're not her"  
"Get it now," Kagome said, "My names Kagome. Ka...Go...Me"  
"I'm sorry," the girl said, "I shouldn't have assumed you were the same person because you smell the same"  
"Apology acce...AHHHH!" Kagome said as she was grabbed by Mistress Centipede. In order to not be pulled away she grabbed the girls hair, "LET ME GO!" Kagome yelled to the centipede "Stop pulling my hair!" the girl yelled to Kagome.  
"Lady Kaede... Inuyasha...Inuyasha is awake!" one of the villagers said.  
'That spell was meant to never break, but it has... how!' Kaede thought to herself.  
"You're body is so weak, I'll devour you whole," Mistress Centipede said to Kagome, "Shikon Jewel and All"  
"No!" Kagome screamed.  
"The jewel..." Inuyasha said "Get away!" Kagome yelled as she hit the demon with a blast of light from her hand.  
"Look 'on her," one of the villagers said.  
'This happened in the well too,' Kagome thought, 'How am I able to do such things?' "VILE THING!" the Centipede yelled as it bit Kagome's side causing the Jewel of four souls to come out of her and into the air.  
"What!" Something came out of her!" one of the villagers yelled.  
"The Jewel off Four Souls!" Kaede yelled as Inuyasha looked at the Jewel in the air.  
'That was inside me?' Kagome thought.  
"I Knew! I Knew! I Knew you were hiding it!" Mistress Centipede yelled as she headed towards the Jewel.  
"Give me the Jewel!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome.  
"What?" Kagome asked her.  
"Please give it to me!" Inuyasha yelled as Mistress centipede wrapped Kagome around the tree.  
"Inuyasha who seeks the Shikon Jewel, I have heard of half demon by such a name," Mistress Centipede said, "At last we meet"  
'Half-Demon!' Kagome thought 'Her!' "I would rather not meet you at all," Inuyasha said, "You give female demons a bad name. If I wasn't stuck to this tree I would make sure you wouldn't give anything a bad name"  
"Umm, can you do anything but talk?" Kagome asked the girl.  
"You cannot move can you demon girl." Mistress centipede said as she moved her head close to the Shikon Jewel, "That's quite a spell you're under, all you can do now is... watch"  
"No... It's not yours!" The Half-Demon girl yelled as the centipede ate the jewel.  
"She's et the magic bead she has," one villager said in a scared voice "This cannot be!" Kaede yelled.  
"What ill does this bode, m'lady?" a villager asked the priestess. Right after he said that mistress centipedes lost arms reattached to her body.  
"No her arms.." Kagome said as she watched the centipede undergo a transformation.  
"Such power, such joy!" the demon exclaimed.  
'She's happy,' Kagome thought in fear.  
"Kagome, if you don't want to become the centipede's lunch you must release the spell," Inuyasha said, "Maybe I can stop her before she full digests the jewel, please release me"  
'No I won't die here, not in this stinking hell, Live again Inuyasha!' Kagome thought as she removed the arrow from the girls chest. The arrow then vanished "The arrow vanished?1" Kaede yelled in surprise.

"Thank you, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she broke herself and Kagome free of the monster.  
"You... Child!" Mistress Centipede yelled as she slithered straight towards the half demon girl.  
"Old enough for you, you hag!" Inuyasha yelled as she cut the demon in half with a single strike, "Be gone evil demon"  
'I had no idea that girl was so powerful,' Kagome thought in awe, until she saw the demon's arm move, "You gotta be kidding me...It's still moving!" Kagome asked herself.  
"Can you see a place on the demon's flesh where it's glowing," Kaede said putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "The jewel must be burning inside her, and unless you remove it her body will rebuild itself"  
"Unless I remove it!" Kagome said in a disgusted tone, "Wait! I see it!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to where the jewel was and pulled it out, "So you're telling me that this Jewel gives power to demons"  
"Exactly. And I think you just proved that you can't hold onto it..." Inuyasha said, "So why don't you hand it over to me, that way I won't have to take it by force."

End Chapter 1

Please do not flame me, this was a request...However creative criticism I like to get.


	2. The Crow Demon

Chapter 2: The Crow Demon

* * *

"I don't think you understand," Inuyasha said raising her claw, "I'm telling you to give me the jewel. I won't go easy on you if you don't because...you reek of the woman that killed me!" Inuyasha said as she lunged towards leaving a gaping hole in the ground in front of her.  
"Hey... you're really trying to hurt me aren't you!" Kagome yelled to the half demon girl.  
"Lady Kaede methinks, we'd have preferred the centipede after all!" One of the villagers yelled "Oh, me...," Kaede sighed, "Tis ever thus, I am ringed by fools," Kaede said as she held up a strange bead necklace.  
"Give me the Jewel!" Inuyasha yelled "Forget it!" Kagome yelled back as Inuyasha cut a tree in half, blocking her escape.  
"You're mine!" The half demon girl yelled as she lunged at Kagome again, when the strange necklace flew onto her neck.  
"Kagome!" Kaede yelled, "Utter a subduing spell"  
"A sub...what!" Kagome yelled back.  
"It matters not, any word which will subdue her!" Kaede yelled to Kagome.  
"But...But I don't know any!" Kagome yelled again.  
"She believes you can subdue me!" Inuyasha yelled with a laugh.  
"Uh...Uh...SIT GIRL!" Kagome yelled, and as she said that Inuyasha fell to the ground face first.  
"By saying sit, she was subdued!" The villagers asked puzzled "Mmmhmm," Kaede responded.  
"What is this?" Inuyasha said trying to pull it off.  
"Those are prayer beads Inuyasha," said Kaede, "If you misbehave Kagome just has to utter the word sit and you will be subdued"  
"Okay I'll stop," said the girl, "Just please don't do that again, it hurts"  
"Okay, let's all return to the village, the show is over!" Kaede yelled.

* * *

"Here let me see that wound," Kaede said to Kagome when they were back at Kaede's house, "Some healing herbs should take care of it." she said as she applied the herbs.  
"Owww," Kagome said as she winced in pain.  
"What a place we're left in though. Now that the Shikon jewel has appeared again in this world, The evil beings that seek it's power will soon be flocking here." Kaede said with a sigh of regret.  
"You mean monster like the Mistress Centipede?" Kagome asked.  
"Not just monsters , but also men who are sometimes worse...Because in this era of war and chaos, the jewel of four souls can make any ambition a reality." Kaede Responded.  
"So why do you want the jewel Inuyasha," Kagome asked.  
"She is only a half demon..." Kaede said "Old hag, you've been acting awful familiar to me ever since we met! Do you think you understand me or something!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Then you haven't figured it out..." Kaede said, "I'm Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister. It's been fifty years since you were sealed Inuyasha"  
"Kaede..." Inuyasha said with an apologetic sound in her voice, "I'm sorry for that outburst... but if you're this old, then where is Kikyo"  
"Kikyo died the day she sealed you..." Kaede said.  
"Oh...," Said Inuyasha, "I had some questions I wanted to ask her"  
"Well, let's be glad we have her reincarnation to protect the jewel... don't you agree, Kagome." the priestess said. "It's no coincidence, you're outward appearance, your mystical abilities, and the jewel was inside you. You are Kikyo's reincarnation"  
'You got to be kidding me,' Kagome thought as she looked at the jewel.

* * *

"They say she's Lady Kikyo reborn," said a female villager as Kagome walked down the road.  
"Now that you mention it she does have a regal bearin," said another villager, as they started praying to her.  
'Gah, they're praying to me!' Kagome thought with surprise.  
"She can't be Kikyo," Inuyasha said as she sat in a tree as a piece of food was thrown up to her. "Eh, what's this?" she asked as she looked at it.  
"It's food," Kagome said, "I have more, why don't you come down here so we can share"  
"Okay, but you better not be planning on tricking me," She said as she jumped down.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a questioning voice.  
"What?" the other girl asked "You don't hate me do you?" Kagome asked the half demon.  
"I can't really tell yet, I only just met you," The demon girl answered.  
"Do you think I'm Kikyo's reincarnation?" Kagome asked.  
"I don't know, to tell you the truth," Inuyasha said, "People only think you're Kikyo's reincarnation because you look the same and have great spiritual powers like her"  
"What are you going to do now?" Was Kagome's next question.  
"I guess I'll help you protect the jewel until I get these beads off," said Inuyasha, "But then I'll take the jewel and use it for my own purposes"  
"Well if you try to take it before you get the beads off I'll just tell you to sit," Kagome said jokingly as Inuyasha was forced into the ground face first. "Oh sorry, I forgot."

* * *

"I have to find a way home tomorrow," Kagome said as she laid on Kaede's floor, "It's been two days and I bet they're all worried by now. Gramps, Sota, Mom, I'll find a way home." Kagome said as she fell asleep not noticing a three eyed crow watching her. Until Inuyasha threw a rock at it scaring it away.  
"There's the first of them," Inuyasha said watching the bird fly away, "Sniffing out the jewel's scent. A crow demon... that'll mean trouble."

* * *

'The dry well in Inuyasha's forest, that's how I got here,' Kagome thought as she walked into the forest, 'So maybe that's the way home.'

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kaede yelled as she walked through the village.  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked jumping off a roof.  
"Kagome's not in the village, I think she might have left on her own." Kaede replied.  
"Don't worry I'll go get her," The young girl volunteered.

* * *

Kagome walked through Inuyasha's forest heading towards the well. She was stopped by a hand from behind covering her mouth and dragging her off. She was taken to a bandit's hideout in the forest where she was thrown on the floor.  
"A girl," one bandit said.  
"We bring the foreign vixen--just as you commanded , master." another bandit said.  
"Ha! and a right foolish garb her people wrapped her in," a third bandit said.  
"Lemme go!" Kagome yelled, "Who are you guys"  
"The Jewel," the bandits leader said.  
"What?" Kagome asked with surprise in her voice.  
"The jewel, give me the jewel," the bandits leader responded.

* * *

"Kagome, where are you!" Inuyasha said as she ran through the forest.

* * *

"The jewel," the bandit leader said as he grabbed Kagome and took the jewel from her, throwing her to the floor.  
"No give it back!" Kagome yelled reaching for the jewel as a sword came thrusting down in front of her.  
"Hold her," the bandit leader said.  
"Wha...There! What?" One of the bandits said in confusion as he and his friend grabbed Kagome.  
"Gonna kill her!" Said one Bandit "What a waste," said another bandit as the leader swung his sword down... and missed cutting one of his own men nearly in half, killing him instantly.  
"Master!" All the bandits yelled "Oops, made a mistake, this time your neck," said the bandits leader 'What is this...' Kagome thought.  
"You... Die!" the bandit leader said as he swung his sword.  
"No way," Kagome said as she ran, causing him to chop off the heads of two of his men.  
"Master, what are you doing?" a bandit said with fear and confusion.  
"Stop, no closer," Kagome said picking up a spear, "A spear is longer! You'll never..." she said as the bandit leader cut the end of the spear off. 'This is it,' Kagome thought as she held up the stick to block. Just before the bandit struck Inuyasha busted in and cut the sword into three with his claws. 'Inuyasha,' Kagome thought with joy.  
"What!" a bandit yelled out "Who would dare!" yelled another bandit.  
"Inuyasha, you came to save me," Kagome said "Yeah, oh and the jewel as well, please don't tell me big and ugly has it," said Inuyasha "Umm, yeah he does..." said Kagome.  
"Oh well," said Inuyasha, "I hate vile smelling things, especially half decayed corpses! Show yourself Crow Demon!" Inuyasha yelled as she cut open the bandits chest revealing a three eyed crow, which caused Kagome and the Bandits to scream. "So you've been eating that man's chest all night to make yourself a nice cozy nest"  
"The master...he's dead." said one of the bandits.  
"I thought he was acting a bit strange." said another bandit "That's so...Sick," Kagome said "To weak to fight your own battles, or even manipulate the living," Inuyasha said as the crow demon had the human corpse he was in pick up another sword and attack Inuyasha. However she was to quick and struck the hole first forcing the crow out of the corpse.  
"The Jewel," Inuyasha said as the crow flew off with the Shikon jewel.  
"It got away," Inuyasha said as she watched it leave, Noticing the bow and arrow on the floor, she grabbed them and gave them to Kagome. "Kagome, ride on my back and use these when we get close enough"  
"O.K." Kagome said as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back, "But I've never used a bow before"  
"Don't worry just give it your best shot," The dog demon said as they caught up to the bird, "Damn, he swallowed the Jewel, fire the bow Kagome"  
"Okay," Kagome said as she shot the arrow, The arrow flew perfectly but fell short of the demon crow.  
"Don't worry Kagome," said Inuyasha, "I'll take it out." She said as the bird flew down and picked up a child, "Curses, It's changing to fast. Kagome get off"  
"Okay," Kagome said as she jumped off. She watched as Inuyasha lunged at the bird.  
"Kagome," yelled the female dog demon, "Catch the child!" she said as she tore the bird apart with a single swipe. "Okay," she said as she caught the falling child. She looked and noticed that the birds talon was attached to the child's shoulder. "It's, ok, honey you're safe now." Kagome said to calm down the child as she removed the talon.  
"Kagome, where's the jewel!" Inuyasha yelled down to Kagome as the bird started rebuilding itself.  
"I see it It's under it's wing!" Kagome yelled up to Inuyasha, as she attempted to attack the bird.  
"I missed!" Inuyasha said as she landed next to Kagome, "We don't have many choices left, Kagome can you try to shoot it down again"  
"I think I can if I attach this to it." she said as she tied the crows leg to the arrow.  
"Of course the Demon Crow's Talon will fly straight to it," Inuyasha said with relief as Kagome fired the arrow. The arrow flew into the air and struck the crow right under it's wing.  
"She struck it from such a distance!" one of the villagers exclaimed as a bright light filled the arrow and the jewel shattered into hundreds of pieces and flew in many directions.  
"That way Inuyasha," Kagome said climbing on the girls back, "I can sense the jewel that way"  
"Okay," Inuyasha said as they ran towards the forest, as they ran the crow demons head flew straight towards them. "This retribution for all that you have done," Inuyasha yelled as she destroyed the demons head causing a small shard to fall out.  
"Inuyasha we have a problem," Kagome said picking up the shard, "The jewel must have shattered into many pieces"  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled as she stared at the tiny jewel shard.

* * *

"How did this happen!" Inuyasha yelled to Kaede.  
"Quit your howling, Inuyasha," said Kaede.  
"I'm sorry, but this just seems impossible," said Inuyasha as she hung her head.  
"When Kagome fired her arrow, she not only shattered the demon, but the jewel as well. It might have split into ten or a hundreds of pieces, but if a demon gets a hold of a shard it could be just as dangerous as if someone got a hold of the whole jewel"  
'It's all my fault.' Kagome thought "Inuyasha, Kagome, It may seem like a large request but the two of you young girls must recover the shards of the Shikon jewel"  
"You mean?" Kagome said in surprise.  
"I'm in, just remember, I still want the jewel for myself someday," Inuyasha said.  
'But...but all I want is to go home!' Kagome thought to herself.

End Chapter 2 Sorry if this wasn't as good as chapter one!I was in a hurry, due to the fact I wrote this just before I took a 3 coming soon...


	3. Yura of the Hair Part 1

Chapter 3: Yura of the Hair pt 1

* * *

"Th...th...th...th...this is freezing!" Kagome yelled as she stood naked in the water.  
"Come out Kagome," Kaede said while putting wood on a fire, "Don't force yourself"  
"No way!" Kagome yelled, "I'm covered in mud and blood and demon slime, and I can't stand it anymore!" she yelled at Kaede as she ducked under the water, 'I didn't even think there was a time before hot baths.' she thought.  
"Kagome are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked sitting on a rock.  
"What's it to you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "Are you after the jewel shard," Kagome said sticking her tongue out"  
"No!" Inuyasha yelled, "It's just as long as we are here demon's will be out there finding the other shards"  
'That's right,' Kagome thought, 'Me and Inuyasha were asked to find the jewel shards. I wonder why she's so impatient?' "Kagome," Kaede said, "I have some clothes for ye." she said handing Kagome a set of clothes, "Inuyasha I need to speak to ye." she continued saying to the other girl.

* * *

"I see," Kaede said nodding, "Do ye really believe he already knows ye are awake"  
"Yes," Inuyasha said as Kagome rounded the corner.  
"So how do I look," Kagome asked the young half-demoness and the old priestess.  
"Too much like Kikyo," Inuyasha said looking away, "C...could you pl...please change?" the girl asked with a shaky voice.  
"Lady Kaede!" A woman said rounding another corner, "My girl has fallen ill"  
"I'm sorry I must return to the village," Kaede said, "Don't be mean to Kagome now Inuyasha." Kaede finished as she left.  
"Kagome, could you please change," Inuyasha said staring at the ground.  
"What happened between you and Kikyo?" Kagome asked.  
"She betrayed me..." Inuyasha responded.  
"Oh." Kagome said, "I didn't know." She said as she started changing.  
"Kikyo was my friend," Inuyasha said, "Until she started shooting at me. I ran to the village and took the jewel, planning on using it. But"  
"But you couldn't," Kagome said as she finished putting her clothes back on, "You're a nice girl Inuyasha," Kagome sad as she patted the other girls head.  
"I'm not a pet," Inuyasha said pushing Kagome's hand away.  
"Oh sorry," Kagome said as she put her hand at her side, "It's just I'm still adjusting to this place"  
"Where are you from?" Inuyasha asked.  
"The future," Kagome said, "and I really need to go back before my family worries about me"  
"How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.  
"The dry well in your forest," Kagome responded.  
"The bone eaters well!" Inuyasha said loudly, "I can take you there to see if you can return home for awhile."

* * *

"This way Lady Kaede," the woman said leading the priestess into her house, "She was healthy this morning but now"  
"Let me look," Kaede said heading over to the child as she noticed something strange, "No! Stay back!" she yelled to the woman.  
"What!" the woman yelled as her daughter rose from the bed like a zombie and then began floating.  
"She floats!" the woman yelled as Kaede noticed a string like substance holding the girl up.  
"Strands of hair?" Kaede questioned as one of the strands brought a knife to the girls hand...

* * *

"Well here's the well," Inuyasha told her new friend, "I'll be going back to the village now"  
"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said as the half demoness left, "I wonder what she was talking to Kaede about?" she asked herself as she looked into the well, 'Are those the bones of that centipede woman!' she thought as she nearly screamed, 'No, no, I can't go in there,' she thought as she sat down, 'What should I do?' she asked herself as she saw some dead birds, and felt something tug on her shoulder. She looked over and saw a long thread and wondered what it was.  
"My hair net," a woman who was wearing clothes barely big enough to cover her, "Though simply seeing it will do you no good"  
"Who are you?" Kagome yelled up to the other woman.  
"Yura of the hair," the woman said, "But I won't be offended if you don't remember. Because your life is about to end!" She yelled as she commanded her hair to attack Kagome, as another one of her hairs grabbed the shard of the jewel that Kagome carried, "Oh my! Just look what you've done to the Shikon jewel!" Yura yelled at Kagome as she held the shard.  
"Give that back!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed Yura's hair.  
"You ma die now!" Yura said as she attacked Kagome again causing the girl from the future to fall into the well, "It is no use trying to escape!" she yelled throwing her sword attached to some hair into the well, "La?" she questioned as nothing was hit. She jumped over to the well and looked down, "She's gone?" she asked herself while looking into the well, "Who was that girl?"

* * *

'I hope she hurries back,' Inuyasha thought as she ran back to the village, 'I know he knows I'm awake, and I don't want to face him alone.' She thought as four women carrying farming tools and knives came at her. "What?" Inuyasha asked herself as she knocked them to the ground, and landed at the outskirts of the village. "You're the women of the village!" Inuyasha said as she landed.  
"Inuyasha, do not injure them!" Kaede yelled as she lay on the ground injured.  
"What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked walking up to the old priestess, "Why are you all covered in blood"  
"I thank ye for your concern Inuyasha," Kaede said, "But there be other things we need to worry about"  
"Okay, but why are your women attacking me?" Inuyasha asked.  
"They are under the control of someone... or something else," Kaede said, "Where is Kagome? Call Kagome and bring her here"  
"She went back to her home," Inuyasha said, "I think I can handle this one myself"  
"No, for this fight we need Kagome!" Kaede yelled at the half demoness, "Hear me Inuyasha, unless we take out th one who manipulates them from the shadows"  
"No time!" Inuyasha yelled as she jumped out of the way of one of the villagers attacks.  
"The hair Inuyasha! Cut the hair attached to the girls!" Kaede yelled to the silver haired girl.  
"What hair! I don't see any hair!" Inuyasha yelled as she accidentally cut through one of the hairs, causing the attacking villagers arm to fall limp, "Eh"  
"No! Flee the hair! Escape Inuyasha!" the elderly woman yelled as more girls came at the young woman tying her up with hair.  
"The puppeteer must be a fool! Even if I can't see the hair..." Inuyasha said as she pulled on the strands of hair, "I can still pull out who's on the other end!" she continued as she pulled harder and fell to the ground, "What!"

* * *

"Sorry to disappoint," Yura said on the other end of the hair, "But the hair grows!" she said as she formed a design with the hair in her fingers, "Now then... It is time for you to offer me your neck!" she yelled as she caused the hair to strangle Inuyasha.

* * *

"Ngh!" Inuyasha choked out as the hair wrapped around her neck as it tied her around a tree, "Curse It!" She yelled as she broke the tree "I looked death in the eye again right there.  
"A human would be headless ," Kaede said, "However I do believe that we should be fleeing." she said pointing at the new set of villagers coming at them.  
"You're right," Inuyasha said picking up th old lady, "Let's get out of here!" she said as she fled with the old priestess on her back.  
"Inuyasha, the hair!" Kaede yelled as Inuyasha miraculously missed the hair "You say something Kaede," Inuyasha said.  
"Never mind," Kaede said.

* * *

"What a stubborn person," Yura said as she swung on the hair coming from her fingertips, "This is fun!"

* * *

"Hey Kaede, you can see the hairs," Inuyasha said as she set the old woman on to some leaves, "Can you show me where they lead"  
"Ask not...the impossible..." Kaede said trailing off, "My eyes are not what they used to be, and in this condition"  
"Oh sorry...so how do I fight what I can't see?" Inuyasha asked "Kagome can see them," Kaede said.  
'I need Kagome,' Inuyasha thought, 'But am I able to travel through the well like her?"

* * *

"Hmmm..." Kagome said as she woke up at the bottom of the well. 'That's right I fell in the well,' She thought to herself as she heard people.  
"But we've already looked in the well!" an elderly man's voice said.  
"I saw her fall in the well, really!" a young boy's voice said back to the elderly man's "You must have been dreaming..." the old man's voice said as light filled the well.  
"But gramps I saw it!" the young boy yelled back as Kagome recognized their faces.  
"GRAMPS! SOTA!" Kagome yelled, 'I'm home,' she thought as she climbed out of the well.  
"Kagome, where have you been?" her grandpa asked her.  
"And why are your clothes ripped and covered in dirt?" Sota continued.  
"Waah, gramps! I was so scared!" Kagome screamed as she hugged her grandfather.  
"Kagome...what in the world happened?" her grandfather asked looking down.

* * *

"All right, this should do it," Inuyasha said as she dug a hole in the ground, "Its the least I can do for you Kaede, I'll bury you here." She said as she put the priestess in the hole.  
"Do I look dead to ye?" Kaede asked Inuyasha as the young demoness started covering her with the dirt from the hole she dug.  
"I'm burying you here so you can hide as I go get Kagome." Inuyasha said as she put leaves over Kaede's face, "Don't worry I'll be back"  
"Ye best not forget me Inuyasha," Kaede said.  
'I hope I can make it to Kagome's era,' Inuyasha thought as she headed

* * *

"I'm not home," Kagome said to herself as she laid in the tub, "I'm in heaven."

* * *

"But father... could Kagome's story... really be true," Kagome's mom said to her father (Kagome's grandfather)  
"C'mon gramps!" Sota said, "You know it is! A monster came outta the well and grabbed her an'"  
'The legend has been passed down through the ages about the 'Bone Eaters Well',' Kagome's grandfather thought, 'Telling of an evil within it that causes the corpses of monsters to disappear somewhere. What if that somewhere is the stream of time!' the old man thought as he stood up, "I can't just sit here!" he yelled as he ran to the well and nailed it shut and put seals on it, "All right!" he said as he walked back to the house as Kagome came downstairs. "Hey gramps what's up!" Kagome asked.  
"I put some seals on the well to keep evil spirits out." Her grandfather said.  
"Huh... seals?" Kagome asked.  
"Yup!" her grandfather said, "I sealed it with new, wonder-working spell-scrolls and set up a warding shield. That well will remain sealed forever"  
"Grandpa you idiot!" Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha might need my help!" she yelled as she ran out of the house and back to the well. When she got there she kneeled at the stairs and thought to herself, 'Somehow everything that happened there seems like a dream... but still I can't help but wonder if everything is all right back there.'

* * *

Later that night.  
"Home sweet home..." Kagome sighed, "It all seems like a dream, but it only happened a few hours ago." she said to herself as she laid on her bed, 'That Yura of the hair... was that what she called herself? I wonder who or what she was?' she thought to herself, 'I wonder how Inuyasha will react when she discovers that Yura stole my jewel shard.' "Stop it!" Kagome said clapping her hands, 'I'll rest tonight and find a way back tomorrow!'

* * *

Even Later.  
"Hey gramps?" Kagome asked, "Is there any way to remove the spells"  
"Of course not!" Her grandfather said.  
"Wow it's Oden!" Kagome said looking at the food.  
"I sealed it with the most powerful scrolls. In all the heavens and hells, there lay no demon, ghost or monster that can break those seals. A person that ways trained in the ways of priesthood could break the seals and...you're not listening," the high school girls grandfather sighed.  
"Its Oden! Its Oden Its Oden!" Kagome said excitedly as she stared at the food, "All right lets dig in and..." she said as the door opened, "Wu, Inuyasha!" she said looking at the female who was once sealed to a tree.  
"Why did you seal the well!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"The well but..." Kagome said "That's a lie... I sealed the well with very powerful spells!" Kagome's grandfather yelled to the girl in the red coat.  
"Spells? You mean the pieces of paper in my hair!" Inuyasha yelled at the old man as the old man started crying.  
"Aw gee gramps," Sota said looking at his crying grandfather.  
"Kagome, we need to go!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's arm "Hold it right there!" Kagome's mom yelled.  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked turning around, as Kagome's mom started feeling the young female hanyou's ears.  
"Your ears... are they real?" her mom asked rubbing Inuyasha's ears more and more.  
"Mom... this is no time to be..." Kagome said but cur herself off, 'Of course I did that at first too.' "Me next!" Sota yelled.  
"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said, "there's a black strand of hair on your shoulder"  
"What hair?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Can't you see it?" she asked as she grabbed it. 'Oh, It's moving,' she thought as it cut her hand.  
"Kagome, your bleeding!" her grandfather cried out.  
"What's wrong!" her mother cried out.  
'I'm the only one that can see it... could it be one of Yura's hairs!' she thought to herself as she ran out the door, "It can't be!" she yelled as she ran back to the well house. 'The hair it's coming after us!' Kagome thought as she saw the hair coming out of the well.  
"Well Kaede was right!" Inuyasha said, "You can see the hair"  
"That was extremely reckless!" Kagome yelled to the other girl, "How could you bring that with you"  
"Kagome!" her grandfather yelled.  
"What's goin' on?" Sota asked.  
"Stay out! You mustn't come in!" Kagome yelled closing the door. 'Here we must stop it here!' she thought as more hair came out of the well. "Inuyasha! In front of you!" Kagome yelled.  
"Here!" Inuyasha asked attacking the hair in front of herself as it tied around her wrist.  
"Kagome!" Her mother yelled from outside.  
"Open the door!" Her grandfather yelled pounding at the door.  
"Blast It!" Inuyasha yelled struggling at the hair as she cut some of it off.  
'If you cut them, still more come to take their place!' Kagome thought as she saw more hair come out of the well to replace the cut hair, 'There's no end to it... Oh!' Kagome thought as she noticed a single strand of hair, 'That's it! That's the strand controlling all the others!' "Inuyasha, this one! Cut this strand!" Kagome yelled pointing to a strand of hair.  
"Here!" the other girl asked striking into nowhere.  
'If she can't see it, she'll never... wait... I know..."' she thought as she held two strands of hair together, 'Our only hope...' "I see it!" Inuyasha yelled as she cut the hair, "It's gone," Inuyasha said as the hair disappeared.  
'I don't get it,' Kagome thought, 'If all Yura of the hair wants is the Shikon Jewel... then why is she still after Inuyasha... Is she her real target or am I?', "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she headed to the well, "We're going back"  
"Wait!" Inuyasha said putting her coat on Kagome, "It's cloth spun from the fur of the fire rat, it's stronger than any armor"  
"Thanks," Kagome said as she looked at the other girls face.  
"Well, let's go!" Inuyasha said jumping into the well as she was followed by Kagome.

* * *

"I wonder if they're coming yet?" Yura thought as she looked at a skull, "We'll have to show them a grand old time, won't we?" She said as she pulled out a comb, "Now my dears it is time to give you life once more." she said as she combed the skull's hair.

End Chapter 3 Sorry it took so long, but I'm a busy person. Chapter four will be up soon I promise!


	4. Yura of the Hair Part 2

Chapter 4: Yura of the Hair pt 2

* * *

"Why reason would Yura have to hunt us?" Inuyasha asked the reincarnated priestess.  
"Well if Yura already has my shard, why would she send her hair to my time?" Kagome asked her Hanyou friend as they climbed out of the well.  
"What?" Inuyasha said startled as she looked at Kagome, "Do you mean to tell me that witch has our shard of the jewel!" she yelled as Kagome looked towards the sky.  
"It's here!" Kagome yelled as she climbed on Inuyasha's back, "Above us!" she yelled as they dodged a large cluster of hair.  
"Kagome, can you trace the hair to the source, we need to stop that witch!" Inuyasha yelled as she ran through the forest.  
'Woven through the web... I see a few shiny strands,' Kagome thought as she looked around, 'If those are the hairs pulling the rest... then Yura must be lurking where those strands come together!' Kagome continued her train of thought as she looked around to see where the hairs where coming from, "This way!" she yelled as she pointed to where the hairs where coming from. "Huh," Kagome said as she looked beside them, "A campfire?" she asked as the two of them headed towards it. Oh!" She yelled in fear and disgust at what she saw. "Are they...were they human!" she gasped out.

* * *

"Rogue samurai," Inuyasha said, "They must have blundered into the hair," she said with a tinge of sadness.  
'This must've happened while I was back home...' Kagome thought as she crouched down next to one of the samurai.  
"Damn, their heads are missing, just their heads!" Inuyasha said loudly as she looked at the bodies. "Hey Kagome, why are you crouching down over there!" Inuyasha yelled walking over to her friend, "Don't tell me you're scared"  
"I thought these might come in handy," Kagome said picking up a bow and quiver of arrows.

* * *

'If we don't defeat Yura soon... more people will die!' Kagome thought as they raced towards Yura.  
"I hope your archery is better than last time!" Inuyasha yelled as she ran up a cliff.  
"Practice makes perfect!" Kagome yelled back.  
"You've been practicing?" Inuyasha asked looking at the girl from the future.  
"I'm starting now!" Kagome yelled back.  
'This girl has more fire than I gave her credit for,' Inuyasha thought as she kept running.  
"Be careful, we're close!" Kagome yelled as they approached where Yura was, "Waaah!" Kagome yelled seeing the hair, "Inuyasha, On the left, no the right!" Kagome yelled frantically.  
"Make up your mind..." Inuyasha yelled back, but Kagome interrupted. "In front of you!" She yelled as the hair grabbed Inuyasha and lifted her into the air throwing the Kagome to the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled seeing the hair wrap around her friend. "Oh!" she yelled as she saw a giant ball of hair in the middle of the air, 'Is that Yura's stronghold!' she thought as she stared at it.  
"Aaah, what a lovely fly I've caught," Yura said descending onto the ball of hair, "You're Inuyasha right?" she asked the girl she had tied up.  
"Yeah, and you're Yura of the hair," Inuyasha said, "What do you know of me?" she asked as Yura looked a bit startled.  
"You have quite a reputation among we oni you know," she said as she stared at the girl.  
'Oni... as in ogre!' Kagome thought as she watched all of what was unfolding in front of her.  
"We heard that a half breed named Inuyasha became allied with a reincarnated priestess in order to collect the shards of the Shikon jewel, however, we did not know that you were a girl"  
"What?" Inuyasha asked startled.  
"Because of the stories of your power I thought that this Inuyasha would be a guy, I originally thought to kill both of you immediately and then go search for the jewel." Said Yura as she looked at the jewel, "But then I thought about letting you live until I learned what you wanted to use the jewel for"  
"Like I would tell you!" Inuyasha yelled as she ripped the hair and lunged for Yura who dodged and wrapped the hanyou up with even more hair. "Do you think you can kill me with hair"  
"Maybe, but then I would be wrong," she said as she took out a sword and slashed the struggling female with it.  
"Heh. Nice blade," Inuyasha coughed out.  
"Oh goody, I didn't know what I was going to do if that didn't work, now are you going to speak to me or not?" Yura said with a frown.  
"Never!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
"You know this is my favorite sword... the crimson mist." she said putting the sword in front of her face, "An Oni's joy, it severs flesh and bone without harming hair." she said as she jumped towards the girl that was suspended by her hair. "In other words I can slice you until you tell me what you wanted the jewel for while I keep you tied up!" she yelled as two arrows lit her hair on fire. 'They burn my hair!' she thought as she looked at the direction the arrows came from.  
"This time!" Kagome yelled as she fired another arrow.  
'The girl from the future,' Yura thought as she watched the girl.  
"Hit it!" She yelled as the arrow almost hit Inuyasha who dodged at the last second and the arrow flew on to hit the ball of hair.  
"Watch it Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at her as the ball opened up and skulls came pouring out.  
"No all my dears!" Yura yelled in a panic as three newly severed heads slumped to the bottom.  
"Those are the heads of the rogue samurai..." Inuyasha said as she looked at the severed heads with a twinge of disgust.  
"You know them? Good. You'll be joining just them just as soon as I figure out what you're up to," Yura said looking at Inuyasha, "You have such beautiful hair and so much of it, I just can't wait to play with it!" she said with glee as she looked at Inuyasha. She then turned towards Kagome and said. , "Ah... but first...You girl! You'll die first"  
'Flames!' Inuyasha thought as the flew towards Kagome "How do you like my Oni's comb, it'll burn you to your bone marrow!" Yura yelled as she caught Kagome in a blaze of fire.  
"Ah!" Kagome yelled as the fire engulfed her.  
"Much better! A fitting punishment for destroying my nest!" Yura said as she watched the flames. "Not even her bones will remain"  
"You!" Inuyasha yelled gripping her wound.  
"Miss her... poor baby, maybe I'll send you to her if you tell me why you would work with humans, not once but twice, to get it!" Yura said looking at the girl.  
"Uh..." Inuyasha said as she removed her blood covered claw from her chest, "Then try my Claws of Blood (A/N: Also known as Blades of Blood depends on whether you're reading the Manga or watching the Anime)" She said as she caused small blades formed from blood to fly off her hands at the woman controlling the hair.  
'Claws!' Yura thought as the blade slashed her hand off.  
'It's loosening!' Inuyasha thought as the hair holding her loosened a bit.  
"My hand..." Yura said looking at the stump that was now there.  
"It seems like its harder for you to control all that hair with a hand missing!" Inuyasha yelled as she struggled to get free.  
"Really... Is that any way to treat another lady?" She asked moving her comb to in front of her face and put it in her mouth. She then wove the threads threw her fingers causing the skulls to move towards the female that she had hanging in the air.  
"Don't waste my time!" Inuyasha yelled as she broke one of the skulls as she felt a slash on the opposite side of her first wound.  
"So close! Another inch and I'd have had your head." Yura said as she pulled her sword back, "It's a good thing I'm not trying!" She laughed as she threw the hand with a sword in it back at Inuyasha.  
"Claws of Blood!" Inuyasha yelled trying to stop the blade as she sent her attack forward, "Eh?" she said confused when she noticed the sword had disappeared, only to have it come from behind and skewer her chest.  
"Where were you watching?" Yura asked as she pulled the sword out of the other girl, "So half demon's are only half strength"  
"Cur...curse you..." Inuyasha sputtered out.  
"Now I get it," Yura said looking at the jewel, "You wanted to use this to become a full demon didn't you"  
'The jewel...' Inuyasha thought as she looked at the shard.  
"Now that I understand, I think I'll just kill you now," Yura said as she had her hair lift the Hanyou's hair away from her neck. "Now don't move, or I'll get blood in your lovely hair"  
"Shut it!" Inuyasha yelled as she grabbed the shard from Yura and leaving a small wound, "Consider this a lesson, Don't attack me"  
"Now I see, you didn't want the jewel, you were after the girls with the jewel!" Yura said looking at her chest.  
"Are you insane!" Inuyasha yelled at the one controlling the hair, "I'm a girl"  
"Then why didn't you try to kill me with that blow?" Yura asked the hanyou, "Face it you just wanted to grab my chest"  
"You are insane!" Inuyasha yelled back, "I was after the jewel! I just wanted to let you live a little longer for complimenting my hair." She said clenching the jewel in her hand.  
"Stubborn aren't you," Yura said as she took the jewel back from Inuyasha, "La?" She said puzzled as she turned around to see Kagome climbing on her hair. 'That girl...I thought I'd burned her to a crisp!' she thought as Kagome kept climbing up the hair. "You girl!" Yura yelled as she pulled the hairs to try and make Kagome fall.  
"And where were you watching!" Inuyasha yelled as she sliced Yura in the back.  
"Shut up Animal!" Yura yelled as she pinned Inuyasha down with her hairs.  
"You were calm earlier... but now you seem a touch nervous. Is there something that you don't want us to find?" Inuyasha asked the girl attacking her.  
"Ugh." Kagome grunted out as she climbed on the hair Yura controlled, "Inuyasha! There's something about that skull... something in it"  
"Skull!" Inuyasha said puzzled.  
"Feh!" Yura said as she launched herself into the air.  
"Not so fast!" Inuyasha yelled as the Oni headed towards Kagome.  
"The Cage!" Yura yelled as she caused her hair to surround Inuyasha and Kagome in a cage of hair.  
"Blast It." Inuyasha said as the hair surrounded her.  
"Oh..." Kagome said as she grabbed a skull to keep from falling, "Waah... I'm touching it"  
"If it scares you... Let go," Yura said as she threw her sword at the girl from the future, "Yes"  
'My arm!' Kagome thought as she fell.  
"La?" Yura said puzzled as she saw Kagome falling with both her arms intact. She caught the falling Kagome and landed next to her and asked, "Why aren't you maimed"  
"Huh?" Kagome asked as she looked over and saw that her arm was still there.  
'I'm not hurt, and the fire didn't hurt me... of course the cloak!' Kagome thought as she looked down.  
"Your body looks no more than human...So let's try this!" the mistress of the hair yelled as she wrapped some strands around Kagome's neck... and her hand was cut off by a blade made of blood.  
"Remember my claws of blood?" Inuyasha said as she jumped towards Kagome.  
"Inu... yasha..." Kagome struggled out as the hair loosened around her neck.  
"Don't pass out Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she grabbed the other girl, "I guess with both arms missing she had to let her hair down!" Inuyasha said as the two of them plummeted towards the ground.  
"Inuyasha...Watch..." Kagome yelled as Yura's sword pierced Inuyasha again.  
"Fool... wasting our time!" Yura said as she looked at the injured Inuyasha.  
"What are you?" Inuyasha asked looking at the oni.  
"I'm immortal!" Yura yelled as she hurled her sword at Inuyasha again only to stop short as a cracking noise was heard.  
"This is it... this skull," Kagome said as she prodded the skull with an arrow, "The hairs coming from it are attached to Yura's hand"  
"Girl...You're dead!" Yura said launching her sword as Kagome broke the skull with an arrow and hit the comb.  
"A comb!" Inuyasha yelled as she saw Kagome break the comb in half.  
""Finally it's over!" Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome.  
"Inuyasha...your injured..." Kagome said standing next to her friend, "All because you gave me your cloak"  
"Never mind that... where's the jewel?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Right here..." she said picking the jewel up, 'How long will it take to gather it all,' she though as she looked at it.  
"C'mon Kagome, let's head back," Inuyasha said as the two girls headed away from the skulls.  
"Okay," Kagome said as she placed her hand on Kagome's back causing her to fall to the ground.  
"Owww!" Inuyasha cried out in pain.  
"Oh sorry," Kagome said apologetically.  
"At last I have found you Lady Inuyasha," a small figure said on top of a skull.

End Chapter 4

Please don't flame me for this! This is all my ex-girlfriend's idea! She's to blame! Oh crap! She's standing behind me! Gotta Go! Chapter five coming soon... Put that mallet down Kaolu!


	5. Sesshomaru The Demon Lord

Chapter 5 – Sesshomaru, the Demon Lord

* * *

In a large clearing a small army made camp for the night. The commander of the forces had assembled some of his most trusted warriors as he picked up a recently killed boar with one hand. "Tomorrow we join the army's main forces." The commander said as with a slight twist of his wrist he snapped the boars head clean from its shoulders, "Until then, raise your spirits over this wild boar," he said as he ripped a leg off the boar and tossed the rest between the soldiers.

"Ooh… O-Yakata-Sama is known for such feats of strength…" one of the soldiers said as he applauded his commanders strength inside his head.

"He's as amazing as ever!" another roared as the commander ate some of the raw boar meat.

"Wahahahaha!" The commander laughed as ripped off another chunk of the meat with his teeth, "I'll rip the heads off my enemies as well!" he boasted as he bit down to take another bite, a bite that would never be finished as a hand was placed on his head and seconds later, as the commander had ripped the boars head off, his head was ripped from his shoulders.

"Move," the man that had torn the commander's head off stated simply still holding the head in his hands.

"O-Yakata-Sama!" one of the soldiers yelled as he watched the blood spurt from the neck stump where the commanders head was once attached.

"Wha… What's with this bastard!" Another yelled keeping his eyes on the young looking man that holding the head.

"You are in the way." The young noble looking man said as he held the head softly in his hand "Get lost." Turning away from the soldiers he looked into the distance as a small green creature hobbled towards them, "Jaken, the staff."

"Yes my lord," the green creature said as he hobbled over to an empty area, "hehehe… excuse me," the small creature said as he looked over at the soldiers.

"Wha…" a soldier mumbled as he watched the little green man jab the staff he carried into the ground and twist it as if trying to find something. As he did so the woman's head attached to the staff began to scream.

"The woman's head is screeching m'lord," the green thing said as he pulled the staff out of the ground, "It appears that the tomb we seek is elsewhere lord Sesshomaru."

"Is that so…" Sesshomaru said with a disappointed sigh as he began to walk away.

"These… These bastards aren't human!!!" one of the soldiers yelled as they all drew their swords to attack drawing the attention of Sesshomaru.

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru said a bit confused, "Are you still here? What is it with you humans? Don't you get it yet?" he fired off the questions at the humans that had surrounded him.

"Demon!" The roar came from the soldiers, "Surround them!!! Exterminate them!!!" they yelled as the rushed the two demons.

"How barbaric…" Sesshomaru said with a stern frown as he turned away again, "Jaken, I'll leave these idiots to you…" he said as he began walking away in the only direction the soldiers hadn't surrounded them from.

"Hehee…" Jaken laughed as he stepped towards the soldiers, "Hiihehehehe!" Jaken roared with laughter as he began spinning the staff, "Behold the power of the nintoujou!" he yelled as he stopped with the old man's face facing the soldiers releasing a blast of fire that continued until only a smoldering crater was all that left of the humans and their encampment "Hihe, Not a single trace remains…" Jaken said as he looked at his handiwork.

Realizing that Sesshomaru was gone he raced off towards the lake that Sesshomaru had walked off towards. Catching up with him just before Sesshomaru pushed the boat from the docks Jaken jumped onto the boat in order to not get left behind by his lord. As the boat began to move, the demon lord gave a look to Jaken that seemed to say, 'Row'. As the boat moved further into the water, Jaken took a deep sigh.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Jaken said as he rowed the boat.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru said, angry at the time they wasted with the most recent dead end lead.

"About the tomb," Jaken said as he looked at his lord, "Wouldn't your sister, Lady Inuyasha, know where it is?" Jaken asked as he stopped rowing for a second.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he closed his eyes. A second later he had taken Jaken's staff and knocked him off the boat with it.

"Bwah!" Jaken screamed as he hit the water.

"Jaken what have I told you about mentioning my sister," Sesshomaru said as he began hitting Jaken on the head with the staf that the little creature usually carried.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, I beg forgiveness!" the green thing yelled as he struggled to keep above water.

"Trusting that priestess…" Sesshomaru said angrily, "and letting that trust get her sealed to a tree."He continued as he let up on hitting Jaken on the head, "That priestess is lucky she died after she did so." He said as he looked into the distance.

"That's the thing." Jaken glubbed as his head popped out of the water, "The seal's been broken!"

* * *

Along the road to Kaede's village a small flea demon hopped along the road wheezing from his travels. Breathing heavily he stopped to take a break on a pebble, "After hopping for three days straight," he said to himself, "Maybe I should take a breather." He huffed as he sat down. But his break wasn't to be as a large round bouncy and hard object rolled over him.

"Hmm," Kagome mused to herself, "Feels like I hit something," she said as she continued to ride down the road to the village, "It must be my imagination…" she mused as she rode into the village stopping at a tree where Inuyasha laid on one of the branches. "Inuyasha, I've brought some medicine to treat your wounds!" Kagome yelled up the tree.

"I don't need any Kagome," Inuyasha said as she looked at the girl from the future.

"Now don't be like that," Kagome said as she pulled the medicine kit she brought with her out of the bike's basket, "You were badly hurt weren't you?" she said as she held the medicine up for Inuyasha to see, "So come down so that I can treat your wounds."

"I told you I don't need it," Inuyasha said as she laid back down.

"Sit girl," Kagome said causing Inuyasha to come falling out of the tree.

"Are you insane?!" Inuyasha said as Kagome jumped on top of her pinning her to the ground.

"I'm treating your wounds and that's that!" Kagome yelled as she began to remove her friends coat and shirt.

In the distance Kaede, along with three of the children from the village were walking towards where Inuyasha and Kagome were. As they walked one of the kids looked up at Kaede, "Lady Kaede, are you sure your injuries are really okay?"

"Yes child," the elderly priestess said using her bow as a walking staff, "I'm feeling a lot better." She said as she looked towards their destination, "Huh!" she said as she saw what was happening in the distance, "Boys! You mustn't look!' She yelled as she diverted the two young boys attention away from the two girls.

"Let me see your wound!" Kagome yelled as she continued to attempt the removal of the demon girls shirt.

"I told you I'm fine!" Inuyasha said as she tried to knock the future girl off her without hurting her or getting hurt by another 'sit' herself. Slowly the two of them realized Kaede and the children from the village were there.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Kaede yelled as she walked towards the two girls alone, leaving the young girl that was walking with her to keep the two boys from the village from looking, "Do ye want the same rumors that you had with Kikyo to start again?"

"Wha…" Kagome said confused dropping her defenses to where Inuyasha was able to safely push her off.

"N-no!" Inuyasha said as she got up quickly, the side of her coat and shirt slipping revealing that the wound had completely healed.

"Inuyasha, your wound?!" A confused Kagome exclaimed as she noticed that there wasn't even a scar.

"I'm a half-demon remember?" she said as she pulled her clothes back together and shot a glare over at one of the village boys who had turned around, "I heal faster than humans." Inuyasha said as she finished pulling her coat back together, "Ow!" Inuyasha yelled as she felt a sharp stinging sensation from between her breasts. Opening her coat a little she saw a little flea steadily growing in size.

"Lady Inuyasha," the flea stated, "At last I've found you!"the flea barely had time to finish before Inuyasha smacked the flea either out of reflex or anger for the location chosen to bit down.

Lifting her hand up Inuyasha looked at what she saw smushed on her palm, "What the? Inuyasha said as she looked at what was there.

"A flea?" Kagome asked looking at the demon girl's hand.

"Old man Miyoga?" Inuyasha asked surprised to see the flea demon.

* * *

"Somebody was trying to rob my father's grave?!" Inuyasha yelled as she leaned forward towards the demon flea.

"Yes, that's right," Myoga said as he looked at the three women before him, "I was far too anxious to stay there as a mere tomb-keeper," the flea said as he set his hat down on the ground beside him.

"You deserted my father's tomb and ran away, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked glaring at the small flea.

"Inuyasha," Kaede said getting the half-demon's attention, "I remember hearing of your father… that he was a monstrous dog that prowled the western lands."

Inuyasha looked away from the others as if in thought, "I don't teally remember much about him, okay," she said as if disappointed.

"He was a strong and imposing demon lord," Miyoga said lost in memory, "and his blood was tastier than anything in the world." He said as he thought about the taste.

"Oh…" Kagome said as she turned towards the small flea, "What about her mother?" she asked causing Inuyasha to stand up and walk towards the door.

"My mother died a long time ago," Inuyasha said as she exited Kaede's house.

"Inuyasha's mother was a beautiful woman," Miyoga said as he looked towards the door, "And she was a human." Miyoga said as he turned towards Kagome.

"Did I offend her by asking about her mother?" Kagome asked looking between the flea and the priestess.

"Inuyasha is a half-demon," Miyoga said with a heavy heart, "Feared by humans and hated by demons, both treat half-demon's as outcasts." Miyoga said as he looked at Kagome, "Inuyasha grew up in that manner, very few ever cared for her well being, and her mother was one of those few."

"So why Inuyasha doesn't like talking about her mother, is it because she still feels the pain of her death," Kagome asked the flea demon.

"Most likely," he said as he picked up his hat.

* * *

Heading to just outside the town, Kagome found Inuyasha sitting in a tree. Looking off into the distance as if in thought or reliving a memory in her head. As she approached the tree she began to have a weird sensation as if something was coming, something incredibly powerful.

"You?" a voice came from behind Kagome, "How are you here?" the voice asked.

Turning around Kagome saw a young man, with looks that made him seem as if he was some kind of nobility. His long hair, a shade of silver-blue, fluttered around in the wind of the night as he stared at Kagome.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked as he flexed his hand, it becoming rigid as if preparing to attack, "Do you mean to seal my sister away once again?" he asked as he rushed towards the reincarnation of the one he wished to kill.

Hearing the noise snapped Inuyasha from her thoughts, turning around she saw her brother rushing towards Kagome. Without thinking she quickly moved between the two taking the poison claw Sesshomaru meant for Kagome.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she saw the attack hit her friend.


	6. Siblings

Chapter 6: Siblings

For the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru was waiting. Unlike many of the times before this waiting was not for an enemy, but for information. The information on which he was waiting was not the information he had come to this small village for, but now was the only information he sought. Sesshomaru could only stare at his hand, the actions of earlier that night still in his memory. In his haste upon seeing that girl, images of Kikyo, the one who sealed his sister to a tree fifty years ago, flooded into his mind and Sesshomaru had accidentally injured the one he was supposed to protect.

As a noise came from the hut, Sesshomaru looked over to see the one who looked like his sister's betrayer, the former priestess that had left his sister in a state worse than death. As she walked towards him, he resisted the urge to eviscerate her for what Kikyo had done fifty years ago. As the thoughts to kill her were pushed to the back of his mind he noticed that she was staring him down, a human was staring him down without blinking or flinching with fear. As she moved closer Sesshomaru wondered what she was doing until her hand struck him in the face.

"Idiot!" Kagome yelled as she winced from the pain in her hand, "Don't attack before you know what is going on." She said as she began walking towards the hut's entrance, "Inuyasha told me to tell that to you."

"So, she's alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the young girl.

"Yes, but she told me that the acid would have killed a human," Kagome said as she turned back towards him, "You were trying to kill me, weren't you?"

"And if I was?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked towards the entrance and stared the human down.

"Don't try it again?" Kagome asked as she sat down on a bench next to where the demon lord stood, "I heard from Kaede that most demons despise half-demons… but you seem to care deeply for your sister."

"I didn't always," Sesshomaru said as he sat down as well, "To tell the truth, I once planned to kill her."

"Why?" Kagome asked aghast at the frank statement Sesshomaru had made.

"Shortly before our father died, he approached me asking me to protect Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he looked at his hand, "I didn't answer his request, and I never met her at that time, I didn't even know if she was a he or a she," Sesshomaru said as he lowered his hand, "Years later after her mother's death, I found myself at her village, at first planning to kill what I thought was my brother in order to cleanse the stain on our family my father created."

"Oh," Kagome said sadly thinking about what Sesshomaru thought back then.

"But then I saw her, unrefined, feisty, scrappy," Sesshomaru said as he thought about the young Inuyasha, "I felt something for her, compassion. I was unwilling, probably even unable, to kill her." He said with a smile, "I took her in, trained her, I think I thought of her as a pet at first, but then she was threatened by another demon at one time, and I realized I had grown to care for her as my sister."

'That's both disturbing and a bit touching,' Kagome thought as she looked at the doorway to see Inuyasha leaning against the wall listening to them.

"I began to train her more and more in combat, as well as proper etiquette, treating her as an equal," Sesshomaru said as he looked up at the sky, "and then one day she met her, Kikyo, the human priestess. Inuyasha became friends with her despite my warnings, eventually even helping her fight demons on a few occasions. Then it happened," Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome, "Kikyo, the one who looked like you, smelled like you, was kind to her like you, betrayed her for no reason." He snarled at the last sentence.

"So you think I will do the same," Kagome said attempting to block Sesshomaru's view of Inuyasha, "Don't you?"

"I don't know," Sesshomaru said as he looked at the girl from the future, "But, if you ever attempt to, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Brother!" Inuyasha yelled as she took a step forward an winced, "Don't threaten Kagome!"

"You heard that?" Sesshomaru said as he averted his eyes from Inuyasha and turned around, "I am sorry I came here," he said as he took off away from the village.

"Brother!" Inuyasha yelled out as her brother vanished into the distance, "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as she moved towards her friend, "We have to go after him!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly as she looked at her friend, "You're in no condition to run off after your brother with those wounds."

"My wounds are mostly healed," Inuyasha said as she placed her hands on the reincarnation of Kikyo, "But if we don't go after him, the wounds in his heart may never heal, and that is something I can't live with and I think you wouldn't be able to live with either." She said somberly as she turned to run after her brother.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled before she took off, "Take me with you." She said as the half demon knelt down so Kagome could ride on her back.

Together the two of them chased after Sesshomaru who was heading towards where he had left Jaken. His mind was torn, he couldn't think straight as he thought about how close he came to killing his own sister. He kept on seeing his right arm covered in his sister's blood despite having washed it off. Stopping near a river, Sesshomaru looked at his reflection in the slow moving water, in it all he saw was a beast, his arm nearly brought death to the one he had sworn to protect. His right arm was the source of his troubles, if he didn't have it he would be freed from his crime.

"Brother!" Inuyasha yelled as she ran towards him, only for him to prepare to run again "Please wait!" she yelled as Sesshomaru stopped where he stood, he would hear what she had to say, it was his duty not only as her brother, but as her assailant. "Why did you run?" Inuyasha asked as she looked at her brother sadly.

"I broke my vow," Sesshomaru said as he closed his eyes, "I injured you when I was supposed to protect you."

"Idiot!" Inuyasha yelled as she slapped him, "I don't need your protection all the time anymore! In case you haven't realized I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I made a vow to our father…" Sesshomaru said with conviction, unwavering in his ideology.

"At least tell me why you came," Inuyasha stopped Sesshomaru before he went on about the vow he had made to their father to protect her no matter what.

"I was looking for something our father left behind," Sesshomaru said as he hung his head, "A sword, hidden where our father's grave resides. He once told me he left the secret with you. I have searched for another entrance, but with no success."

"I'm sorry brother," Inuyasha said politely, "I don't know anything about our father's tomb."

"He left a clue," Sesshomaru said as he walked towards Inuyasha, "The clue was 'A place that one can see, but never be seen, a place the gravekeeper can never look upon.'" He stated as he stared at Inuyasha, directly in the eyes.

"A place one can see but never be seen?" Kagome repeated as she thought about the clue, "There was a riddle somewhat like that where I come from…" she said as she tried to remember the entirety of the riddle, "Eye!" she yelled out as the siblings stared at her.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked taken aback by the oddly dressed girl's shouting.

"The riddle, you idiot!" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru, "A place that one can see, but never be seen? The answer is Eye." She said as she looked back and forth between them, "An eye can be used to see, but the owner of the eye can never directly see their own eye!" she said excited that something she had learned in school was actually useful.

"Wait a minute…" Inuyasha said as she looked at Kagome, "If the secret was kept with me, then that means the location of the tomb is in one of my eyes?" she asked as she looked at Kagome, "But which one?"

'The tomb is inside my sister's eye?' Sesshomaru thought as he looked down at his right arm again, 'If it is then I have to retrieve it, that sword was meant to protect her. So if I have to tear the tomb out of her eye, will for her protection, but I vow I will never use this arm again.' He thought as he clenched his fist.

"Maybe I can sense which eye it is?" Kagome pondered as she looked deep into her friend in the eyes. As she stared, she noticed a faint glint coming from her right eye, almost as if there were a precious stone embedded behind the pupil, "I think it's the right…" Kagome said as she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Human," Sesshomaru said as he raised his right hand to pull the object from Inuyasha's eye, "If you are wrong about this, your life is forfeit." He warned her as he plunged his hand into his sister's eye. Feeling the black pearl, Sesshomaru grabbed it between two fingers and slowly began to pull it out.

"Is that it?" Inuyasha said in pain as she held her eye in order to stop the bleeding.

"I believe so," Sesshomaru said as he began to head out to where Jaken waited, "Follow me…" he motioned to his sister and her human friend to follow him.

The three of them moved slowly than they had before as if to allow Inuyasha's eye the time to heal. As they approached a small clearing a strange green creature wielding a staff with two heads approached them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Inuyasha!" The creature said as it stopped before them failing to notice or even acknowledge Kagome, "Did you find the entrance to your father's tomb?" he asked as he looked between the two dog demons.

"Possibly," The demon lord said as he placed the pearl on the ground and motioned for Jaken to hand him the staff, "If the old man laughs, this is the tombs entrance, if it does not, your life is forfeit human!" Sesshomaru yelled as he plunged the staff onto the black stone that he had pulled from his sister's eye.

"Don't worry Kagome," Inuyasha whispered to the girl from the future, "I won't let my brother hurt you." Fortunately Inuyasha did not have to back those words up, as the staff made contact with the stone; the head of the elderly man began to laugh as a vortex of black light began to emerge.

As the vortex grew larger the five of them, Myoga having caught up to them, entered heading to the location where the tomb of the father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lay between the world of the living and the world of the dead. As they emerged on the other side of the portal they each fell onto skeletal birds that flew in the sky around a giant skeleton.

"Father…" Inuyasha was the first to speak as she looked at the giant skeleton.

"Eh!" Kagome said surprised as she first looked at Inuyasha and then the skeleton again, "So that giant skeleton is your father?"

"Of course," Inuyasha said looking at Kagome oddly, "You can see that with your own eyes can't you?"

"How would I know if its him or not!" Kagome yelled back at Inuyasha, "I didn't expect him to be so big…"

"Inuyasha's father was a great demon that lived for many years…" Myoga said resting on Kagome's shoulder before being cut off by Sesshomaru.

"That is our father's true form," he said condescendingly to the human girl, "Free from all spells and enchantments, inside lies the sword entrusted to protect Inuyasha." He continued as their birds flew into the mouth of the corpse, a small sword laying in wait pierced into an altar inside the skeleton of his father, "I've finally found you… Tetsusaiga…"


	7. Tetsusaiga

Note: This is possibly the shortest chapter of RWI: Inuyasha.

Chapter 7: Tetsusaiga

As the five of them touched ground inside the skeleton of the demon dogs' father, the pit of where his stomach had once been was filled with the bones of lesser demons. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile as he approached the altar where his father's sword Tetsusaiga lay in wait for the one that would claim it.

"I've finally arrived here," Sesshomaru said as he slowly approached the sword, "To the treasured sword kept within father's corpse…" slowly he held his hand out, reaching for what had seemed like a fabled sword, "A sword that can kill a hundred demons in one swing, the demon cleaver, the fang sword Tetsusaiga…" Sesshomaru continued as he slowly reached for the handle of the sword.

"I hear the Tetsusaiga was forged from the fang of your father," Jaken said as he walked to beside Sesshomaru, "That is to say, the one who wields Tetsusaiga in their hands… will wield the power your father once possessed." Jaken said as Sesshomaru gripped the sword.

As Sesshomaru's skin made contact with the sword a brilliant white flash erupted as sparks of electricity permeated the air shocking the elder of the dog demon's children. After a few seconds Sesshomaru removed his right hand, even with the majority of the flesh temporarily burned away by the electricity, he still felt as if his sister's blood were stained into it.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled worried as she ran to her brother's side, "Are you all right?" she asked as she looked at his hand.

"I'm fine," he grumbled as he turned away, "It figures there would be a kekkai around the sword." He said as the skin on his hand regenerated, 'I don't understand why it would turn me away though.' The demon lord pondered as he looked at the sword his father had hidden to protect his sister, 'If the sword is to protect Inuyasha why can't I pull it, wasn't I the one who was supposed to protect her father?'

"Why wouldn't the sword come out?" Jaken asked as he looked at the sword.

"Wait a minute!" Myoga said as he hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myoga…" Inuyasha said as she turned to the flea.

"Sesshomaru maybe the sword wasn't meant for you," the flea said as it looked at the elder of his old friend's children, "Inuyasha was the tombkeeper, and you weren't able to draw Tetsusaiga from the stone."

"What are you getting at Myoga?" Sesshomaru asked as he glared at the elderly flea.

"I think he's suggesting that Inuyasha draw the sword," Kagome said speaking up for the first time since entering the tomb.

"Of course!" Myoga said in response, "Think about it, the fact that she was entrusted with the job of tomb keeper should be proof enough that she is the one to draw the sword."

"You are suggesting that Inuyasha be her own protector?" Sesshomaru asked wary about the thought of Inuyasha using Tetsusaiga, "I don't think she is ready for that." He said unsure of whether or not his sister was capable of protecting herself.

"I can protect myself just fine!" Inuyasha said as she slammed her fist into the back of her brother's head, "I managed to defeat Yura and Mistress Centipede on my own. I even managed to keep Kagome safe as I did so."

"Hey I helped defeat Yura!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha for taking the credit for defeating Yura of the hair.

"Your attitude and fighting style are childish and you expect me to believe you can wield Tetsusaiga?" Sesshomaru growled at his sister, "That sword is not a toy. It is one of the most powerful demon swords ever constructed!"

"And other than you everyone here believes that I should be the one to have it…" Inuyasha said trying to remain control to prove to her brother that she was capable enough to wield Tetsusaiga.

"You aren't ready for such a weapon," Sesshomaru yelled as he realized that he had raised his hand to attack her. Slowly he dropped his hand, 'Again my right hand was about to harm her,' he thought as he realized that he had almost hurt her with the same hand for a third time, "Take the sword," Sesshomaru said dejected as he turned and began to leave the tomb, "Do with it what you can, and should you ever need training I am more than willing to teach you."

"Thank you brother," Inuyasha said as she bowed to her brother as he headed towards the opening of the tomb.

"It's nothing," he said without turning back around, "Jaken! Come!"

The two girls never saw the troubled look on Sesshomaru's face as he left the tomb. In his mind he knew it wasn't Inuyasha that needed training, it was him. Despite his vow and his love for her, in the course of a day he had nearly killed her, torn her eye out, and lashed out at her when she said she didn't need his help. It was more troubling than he would have expected. The demon lord kept his face hidden from all, even Jaken, as he headed for the exit of the tomb through his father's mouth.

"My lord?" Jaken asked as Sesshomaru stopped in his father's mouth out of sight from prying eyes.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said quietly as he grabbed his own right arm, "What I am about to do you can never tell anyone. And you must remain silent until we leave the tomb"

"Of course my lord," the small green toad-like demon said as Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

With one swift motion it was over. Sesshomaru had grabbed his right arm and severed it from his body. With the arm gone, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from him. As soon as he dropped the arm, the birds flocked to it, picking apart the flesh, leaving nothing but the bones behind. With his arm gone, Sesshomaru left the tomb, his mind focused only on training his aggression so that he would never harm his sister the way he had that day again. His missing arm would be a permanent reminder of this new vow he made as he left his sister to draw the sword Tetsusaiga.

Back down in the pit Inuyasha gulped as she approached the sword. She didn't know if she was ready for the sword, she had only said that because she was angry at her brother for saying she couldn't defend herself. As she stared at the sword, time seemed to stop; she wasn't sure whether or not she should grab Tetsusaiga.

"Just grab the sword already!" Kagome yelled the suspense bothering her more than the way Sesshomaru acted as he left.

""I'm going to," Inuyasha replied back as she grabbed the sword and prepared to be hit by the kekkai that had denied the sword to her brother. As she waited, the Kekkai never struck, the sword had actually accepted her.

"The sword has accepted her," Myoga said as he held onto the beads of Inuyasha's necklace, "As I suspected, the Tetsusaiga was destined to fall into the hands of Lady Inuyasha!"

"With this sword I'll do more than protect myself," Inuyasha said as she prepared to pull it out, "I'll show Sesshomaru I'm capable of protecting others like Kagome, and the old bat as well!" she yelled as she pulled the sword with all her strength. As she pulled the sword out of the altar, the rusted sword briefly transformed, but the strength that she used was more than needed, causing it to go flying right past Kagome's head and into one of Inuyasha's father's bones transforming back into a rusted old sword.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed the sword from the bone behind her, angry at how close the sword had come to killing her just then, "How can you protect me if I'm dead! Sit girl!" As Kagome yelled those words, Inuyasha dropped to the ground due to the magic spell on the bead necklace. "Now, I expect you to be true to the vow you made on this sword," Kagome said as she handed Tetsusaiga back to Inuyasha.

"I will," Inuyasha said as she climbed back to her feet, the sword in hand smiling at her friend despite her anger for being slammed to the ground a second earlier by her words.

"So, do you know how to get out of here?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha.

"I guess the same way we came," Inuyasha said as she stopped for a second. She recognized the smell coming from the entrance to the tomb. It was blood, her brother's blood. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled worried as she ran to the mouth of the tomb. She could only wonder why she smelled her brother's blood as she reached the opening. Lying on the ground she saw the source, there was the skeleton of an arm, wrapped in Sesshomaru's sleeve. Inuyasha could guess what happened, and the only logical one was that Sesshomaru had removed his own arm for hurting her. "Idiot brother," Inuyasha said as she fell to her knees, "I had forgiven you, you didn't need to do this." She said as she grabbed the sleeve that lay on the ground.

As Inuyasha stuffed the cloth inside her coat, Kagome had managed to catch up with her, "Is your brother okay?" she asked as she approached her friend.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as she looked out at the sky in the world between life and death, "He just did something incredibly stupid."


	8. Fox Demon Shippo

Shippo Arc Chapter 1: Fox Demon Shippo

"This is good!" Inuyasha yelled as she ate the food from Kagome's world, "Kagome! This is really good! What is it called again?"

"It's called instant noodles," Kagome said with a half-hearted smile as she watched her friend eat, "And really, I'm glad you like it… but how can you eat in a place like this?" Kagome asked as she motioned to the field littered with the skeletons of battle and crows picking at what remained of the flesh on the fallen.

"Place like what?" Inuyasha replied, unfazed by the sight around them. Despite her kind yet slightly distant personality, Inuyasha had grown up in a world where the idea of corpses littering the ground was rather common. Earlier in her life the half-demon would've been just as squeamish as Kagome, but those thoughts had long left her mind.

"Never mind," Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. It would be useless to continue the conversation with someone who took sights like this as common, but it still freaked her out by how calm Inuyasha was around the corpses. As she looked at the half-demon girl in front of her, she barely noticed the gradual darkening of the sky until everything was black. "Wha… what the?" Kagome was confused at the sudden darkness, "Why did it get dark all of a sudden?"

"This is Fox Magic," Myouga said as a swirling cloud appeared before them, "Be ready for anything."

"You bastards…" A voice came from inside the swirling clouds, "You have the Shikon no Tama, don't you?"

"What?" Inuyasha tried to sense the location of the demon as she looked around.

"A demon?" Kagome yelled as the swirling cloud expanded into a large ball-like figure.

"The jewel shards…" The ball said as the three of them stared at it dumfounded, "Give them to me." It stated with full conviction in its voice, unaware at how unimpressed or unfazed the two were by the appearance of the ball. As the moments passed the ball came to realize the lack of an impression that it had made "I'll kill you!" it roared as Inuyasha slowly walked towards the ball and slapped it as hard as she could after rubbing her temples.

As the illusion of the ball dissipated a small wisp of cloud shot of and landed in the remains littered across the field. Walking over to where it landed the trio of Myouga, Inuyasha, and Kagome saw a small child rubbing its cheek in pain.

"Owowowow!" the child moaned as it tended to the large red mark on his face.

"What?" Inuyasha looked slightly concerned as she saw the child.

"A child?" Kagome was surprised that the wisp had become the young boy before them.

"Watcha doing you jerk!" the boy yelled at Inuyasha who promptly slapped him again causing the child revealing his tail.

"A tail?" Inuyasha mused as she bent over towards the child, "Are you a Tanuki?" she asked as she poked the child's tail.

"I'm a fox!" the boy yelled at the woman.

"Cu-cute!" Kagome gasped as she walked closer to the boy, "Let me hug him, okay?" Kagome smiled at her friend as she giggled a bit.

"What do you think this is?" Inuyasha asked her friend, knowing full well the trickster nature of foxes.

As she turned back to the fox, she immediately noticed it missing, a statue of sorts having taken the fox child's place. Looking around Kagome and Inuyasha saw the fox on top of Kagome's large pack, rummaging through it.

"My stuff!" Kagome shrieked as the fox threw things left and right as it searched through the bag.

"Got it!" the boy yelled as he pulled a small bottle from the pack containing shards of the Shikon Jewel inside of it, "Fragments of the Shikon no Tama!" Jumping into the air a swirl of clouds began to form behind the fox once again, "The shards are mine now! Farewell!" the fox yelled as he vanished from sight.

"He's gone!" Kagome yelled surprised at the fox vanishing from sight.

"Not quite…" Inuyasha sighed as she pointed to a bouncing skull with a tail attempting to bounce away, "Leave this to me." She said as she walked towards the skull and picked it up by the tail, "Are you going to change back or do I have to slap you again?" she asked as she held the skull in the air.

"Fine!" the skull yelled as it shifted back to his true form and sat down, Inuyasha taking the bottle from him in the process. "My name is Shippo." The fox said as it looked at them.

"Why are you after the Jewel Shards?" Kagome asked as she put a compress on his red cheek.

"I want revenge on my father's murderer," Shippo stared determined at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Murderer?" Kagome asked shocked at the statement, "Your father was killed?"

"So that means you wanted the Jewel Shards to increase your power?" Inuyasha looked at the bottle, thinking about the others they had faced that sought the shards.

"Even without borrowing their power I'm still strong…" Shippo said defiantly, "However…"

"Wait a sec!" Kagome yelled realizing Inuyasha had the Jewel Shards, "Why are you carrying the Jewel Shards!" Kagome glared at her friend as she swiped the shards back.

"I wasn't going to use them!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl from the future.

"Hey! Are you two even listening!" the fox demon said snapping their attention back to him.

Miles away from where the two girls, the flea, and the fox talked two armies faced each other, another battle between feudal lords ensuing to determine territory. As the battle raged a loud boom in the clouds above caused the men on both sides to stop and look around. In the distance, high in the sky, two figures moved towards the warring battalions at a pace unmatched by anything human.

"Something's coming," One of the soldiers said as the figures took an almost human like appearance.

In the sky above two demons, one riding on a cloud of thunder, the other flying by wheels near its feet, rushed through the air towards the warring factions.

"Lets hunt Manten!" The more human looking of the two demons yelled as he spun a long spear in his hands.

"Of Course brother Hiten!" the more demonic brother said as he pushed down on the cloud he rode on with both his hands.

In one movement from the two brothers, more than half of both factions were slaughtered, their bodies torn asunder in a feat of inhuman strength and bloodshed. As the commanders of one of the armies looked on, riding high on their horses, a sense of dread washed over them.

"Wha…" one of the commanders choked out at the sight of the dead.

"Yo-youkai?" The other yelled, surprised to see demons attacking the battle as the demons laughed at the carnage they caused.

"Hn?" The demonic what mused as he saw the commanders. As he opened his mouth fully, a surge of electrical energy formed in the opening. With a loud roar, the energy shot forth, devastating everything in its path leaving no trace of the two commanders or the army they once led.

"Ah… such fun, eh Manten?" Hiten said as he flew back up after killing the other armies commanders.

"It sure was Hiten!" Manten laughed as he grabbed an arm from the battle and ate the flesh from it.

"It's like I can't stop the flow of power in me!" Hiten laughed as he pointed at the three jewel shards embedded in his forehead, "Must be because of the Shikon Fragments in my forehead! Lets collect even more Manten!" Hiten yelled as he sped off, his brother following behind him.

"Yeah! We'll waste them all, just like that fox demon from the other day!" Manten roared as he raced after his older brother.

As Inuyasha and Kagome continued travelling, listening to Shippo's tale, their interest peaked by the fox demon's words.

"Eh!" Kagome was startled by what he had said, "Shippo, your father was carrying a jewel shard!" she asked wondering if she had heard him right.

"Thos guys," Shippo struggled to keep his anger under control as he though of his dead father and those who killed him, "They go around killing demons who carry shards of the Shikon no Tama…"

"Those guys?" Kagome pondered, wondering who exactly Shippo meant.

"The Thunder Brothers…" Shippo answered as he clenched both his teeth and his fists.

"Thunder brothers?" Inuyasha asked having never heard of them herself.

"Hiten and Manten, you mean…" Myoga said knowing full well who they were, "I hear they're hoplessly violent siblings, but… I've never heard of them being very powerful…"

"No matter who they are…" Inuyasha said seeing a light of hope in their journey to obtain jewel shards, "If we can defeat them we'll get a bunch of jewel shards all at once, right?"

"Heh!" Shippo yelled half laughing, "Don't make me laugh! A nothing like you doesn't stand a chance against an opponent like them!" a haughty attitude rang through his voice.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused by the change in boys attitude.

"You're a half demon…" Shippo glared at Inuyasha, "Your stench is mixed with humans." The words struck a nerve deep within the demon girl. "As a contemptibly inferior hanyou, you've got no business butting into a fight between demons." His words cut deep into her heart as he stuck his nose up into the air at the thought of accepting a half demons help.

"Shippo," Kagome leered back at the young demon, unable to understand his change in attitude "You really shouldn't say such things…" her words were cut off as a loud slap filled the air.

"Don't…" Inuyasha face was twisted with anger and sadness as she looked at the child, "Don't even start…" her hand still in the air ready to slap him again if needed.

"Forgive me!" Shippo bowed before the demon lady, "By way of apology…" Shippo continued as he reached into his clothes. Pulling a statue from seemingly nowhere, he placed it on her hand, sticking a seal on it afterwards. "I hate to commit violence against a lady so that will have to do for now. Unless that seal is removed, that statue can't be moved!" Shippo yelled as jumped backwards, "As for you…" he turned to Kagome, a devious expression on his face, "I'll have you sleep for a while!" his voice rang out as he leapt at the human girl and hit her on the back of her neck.

"That hurts you know!" Kagome yelled at the fox child as he landed on the ground.

"Eep." The fox gulped as he jumped into the air again, "Fox Magic!" he yelled as the swirling smoke surrounded him again. As Kagome stared at the mist to ensure an eye was kept on Shippo, she didn't notice until after he leapt past her, stealing the shards again.

"The jewel shards!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed her bow and arrows.

"I'll lure the Thunder brothers with this…" Shippo shouted as he ran off.

"Give them back!" Kagome chased after him, "You're making me angry!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out stuck in place, "Remove the ward before you go! Kagome!"

Near a river not to far from where Shippo and Kagome had run towards, Manten, the younger of the two thunder brothers, sat near a pond staring at himself.

"Oh… my hair…" he moaned as he patted his head, "If only I had a bit more, I would be popular with the girls just like brother Hiten…" as he stared he sensed something, "I sense… the shikon jewel…"

"I'm not being chased am I?" Shippo asked himself unaware how close he was to one of the thunder brothers.

"Hmmm…." Manten said as he peered over the tall grass at Shippo, "Well now … if it isn't the brat of the kitsune from the other day…"

"You… you…" Shippo shook with fear at the sight of his father's killer. His fear slowly dissolved turning to shock as he saw what the demon wore around its waist, "Ah!"

"Your father's pelt…" Manten laughed as he patted the fox demon's fur, "Is nice and warm!"

"You… you bastard!" Shippo yelled, the tears welling up in his eyes, "How dare you do that to my father… How dare you!" his voice echoed through the area as he rushed the thunder demon thoughts of revenge in his mind. As he prepared to attack the Manten swatted him down like a gnat.

"You've got a jewel shard don't you?" Manten said as he looked down at the fox demon, "Give it here! Cuz if you don't…" he began preparing an energy blast in his mouth.

"Ah crap…!" Shippo cried as he struggled to get up, only to see an arrow go through the thunder demon's face near it's nose.

"It… It hit!" Kagome yelled surprised at her own shot. Capitalizing on the distraction, Kagome prepped another arrow, a newfound confidence welling up inside her, "Don't move!" she commanded as she aimed the bow, "The next one is aimed straight through your head!"

As Kagome drew confidence in her bid to save Shippo, Inuyasha was finding difficulties attempting to convince nearby farmers to remove the seal.

"Don't run away!" Inuyasha cried out, "Please remove this ward! I need to help my friends!" she yelled as yet another farmer ran off.

"Demon!" the farmer screamed as he ran off back towards his village.


	9. Arrival of the Thunder Brothers

Shippo Arc Chapter 2: Arrival of the Thunder Brothers

"Don't Move!" Kagome yelled again as the thunder demon struggled with the arrow in it's nose.

"Ka,Kagome…" Shippo was surprised to see the human girl helping him after what he did to her and Inuyasha.

"My… my nose…" Manten cried as he struggled with the arrow.

"Shippou, come over here! Hurry!" Kagome ordered as Shippo struggled to his feet and rushed towards her.

"You scum…" Manten roared as he began to chase after the small fox demon, "Give me those jewel shards!"

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled out, realizing he couldn't outrun the larger demon.

'Those two shards on his forehead…" Kagome though as she pulled back on the bowstring, 'If I could just shout through them…' she focused as she released sending the arrow flying through the air and chopping off all but one of the three hairs atop Manten's head.

Stopping at the sight of two hairs falling to the ground Manten slowly reached his hands to the top of his head to check his hairs. As he did he realized his worst fears were right. "My haaaaaair!" Manten screamed as tears rain down his cheeks.

"Eh…" Kagome was shocked at the demon's reaction.

"How… dare… you…" Manten wheezed out as he prepared his energy blast once again.

"Watch out!" Shippo yelled as he rushed towards Kagome, "Run away! My father was taken out by that!" he shouted as he grabbed Kagome attempting to pull her away from the range of the attack.

"Kyaah!" Kagome yelled as the blast roared above her head, the shockwave sending her plummeting forward unconscious.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Manten breathed heavily as he looked at the small crater he had created, seeking the corpses of the girl and the fox, "Did I get em?" he asked himself as he sought out their bodies.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as quietly as he could, "Hang in there!" He tugged at her clothes attempting to rouse her back to consciousness. As he did, the sounds of grass moving told him the thunder demon was closing in and he had to make a choice.

"Hmm…" Manten said as he saw Kagome laying in the tall grass, "What the… Just the girl?" he asked himself again as he looked for the fox. Realizing the futility he took his first good look at the girl, "Cu… cute…" he blushed as he picked her up, summoning forth his cloud. As he flew off Shippo watched as they vanished into the distance.

'Kagome…' Shippo gazed at the sky ashamed of himself, 'She helped save me and I deserted her and ran…' he thought, angry at his own powerlessness, 'Cr… crap… I need help…' Shippo knew what he needed to do as he ran back to where Inuyasha was.

"Uuungh!" Myoga grunted as he attempted to remove the ward, "It's not use Lady Inuyasha… I can't remove the seal."

"Thanks anyways Myoga…" Inuyasha sighed as she looked at the bike, 'I hope Kagome returns soon.'

"Oi!" Shippo yelled at the half demon, "I'll help you out if you promise not to hurt me!"

"Why are you alone?" Inuyasha asked as she looked at the fox child. As she stared at his face, she knew something was wrong, "What happened to Kagome?"

"Do you promise or not!" Shippo yelled trying to hide his guilt.

"I promise I wont hurt you…" Inuyasha was worried about Kagome more than angry at what Shippo had done.

As Shippo removed the seal the statue transformed into a small clay doll, "Okay, calm down and listen… the Thunder Brothers have Kagome…" Shippo said as Inuyasha slapped him.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't hurt me?" Shippo rubbed his cheek for the third time since meeting Inuyasha.

"You let Kagome get kidnapped!" Inuyasha yelled as she picked up Shippo and put her hands into his shirt pulling out the bottle with the jewel shards, "At least they didn't get the jewel shards."

"Cut that out!" Shippo yelled, tears welling up in his eyes, "Aren't you worried about Kagome! She was carried off by one of the Thunder Brothers!"

"You met the Thunder Brothers… Those are your father's killers, right?" Inuyasha asked as she glared at him, "Did you just sit and watch as they took Kagome?"

"Sh… shut up!" Shippo shouted ashamed at himself, "Hurry up and go rescue her!" dropping to his knees Shippo could only think of his failures, "Please help me!" he cried as he bowed at Inuyasha.

"What are you groveling for?" Inuyasha gave a half hearted smile as she knelt down to his level, "Come on, we need to rescue Kagome."

Far off in what could only be called an abandoned feudal mansion situated in the mountains, Kagome slowly rose from her state of unconsciousness. "Uuh…" she groaned as she sat up, the Thunder Demon Manten standing nearby, cooking something in a pot.

"Hmm?" Manten said as he heard her, "You're awake…"

"Th…this is…" her mind raced as she saw the large human sized pot before Manten, "Hey, are you going to eat me!"

"Nothing like that…" Manten stated sternly as he looked at Kagome, "I've heard that a cute girl's flesh is good for the hair. I'm going to boil you down and rub you on my head." His voice exuded confidence as he pointed at his last remaining hair on his head.

"Wha…" Kagome stuttered, Manten's words stopping her train of thought, "I'd rather be eaten than have that done to me!" she yelled at the thought of being shampoo.

"Shh!" Manten hushed her, "Don't shout. If brother Hiten discovers you, you'll really be eaten." He tried to keep quiet as a loud smash came, the door torn of its hinges and broken into pieces.

"What's this," Hiten stood in the ruins of the door a demon woman at his side, "You've come back, eh Manten?" he mused as he saw his brother.

"Oh! There's not much resemblance between you brothers, is there?" the demon girl laughed as she saw Manten.

"Brother Hiten…" Manten gulped as he saw his brother.

"Hm… What's with the girl?" the older brother asked as he saw Kagome.

'This one looks more human…' Kagome thought as she saw the rather handsome Hiten, 'Maybe I can communicate with him.'

"Thi…this one's my spoils!" Manten stuttered trying to keep Hiten from Kagome.

"Don't worry I won't take her…" he laughed as he turned towards the demon girl, "Cuz you're a better looking woman ain't ya?"

"Heh…" the demon girl shrugged at his statement.

"That aside Manten…" Hiten turned back to his brother, "Did you find some new Shikon Fragments?" he asked slyly looking at his brother whose face turned white.

"Eh… oh dear…" Manten realized he had forgotten the Jewel Shards, "That's right… I… I'm sorry brother… I did find some, but, uh…"

"What d'ya mean, 'but'?" Hiten asked, his eyes focused on his younger brother, "It couldn't be that you were more dazzled by this girl than you were by the jewel shards…?" he glared as he saw the expression on Manten's face. "Don't tell me you let them get away?" he yelled as he slammed his fist through the demon girls head, killing her.

"I'm sorry brother!" Manten backed up frightened of his brother's temper.

"Tch… Guess there's nothing for it…" he sighed angrily as the girl's body fell to the ground.

'Why… why this guy is even more dangerous,' Kagome thought as she saw the lifeless body fall.

"Where is the shard Manten?" Hiten asked as he glared at his brother.

"The Kitsune's kid has it…" Manten squeaked as he gulped down his own words.

"What?" Hiten roared "The Kitsune brat has a shikon fragment?"

"We gonna go get it brother Hiten?" Manten asked as he slowly regained his nerve.

"Of course we are." Hiten stated as if it was obvious, "Let's go."

'Finally a chance to escape…' Kagome thought as she shuffled out of the rope binding her hands.

"Wait a sec, brother." Manten said as he slammed a cleaver down near Kagome who screamed as she leapt out of the way.

"Wha… what are you doing?" Kagome yelled as she backed up near the wall.

"What are you saying?" Manten asked confused at her words, "I'm gonna kill you so you can't escape, of course." Manten stated confidently, "Cuz you'll become my precious hair restorer."

"Wa… wait!" Kagome yelled as she tried to think of a plan, "If you killed me or something then…"

"If I killed you or something then…?" Manten asked, curious as to what she was getting to.

"Ummm…" Kagome stalled as she thought of a plan, 'Right! This'll work' she thought as she raised her finger to Manten, "You'll lose your chance to get the Shikon no Tama!"

"What?" Manten said in disbelief.

"You guys have heard of Inuyasha right?" Kagome said as she tried to bluff her way out of the situation, "She's pretty strong, you see…"

"Strong?" Hiten asked as he thought of Inuyasha, "Isn't she a half demon?"

"She is strong!" Kagome held onto her bluff, "Because Inuyasha has already… collected almost all of the jewel fragments, you see."

"What?" The Thunder Brothers said in unison.

'Alright!' Kagome thought as she clenched her fist in confidence, 'I've got their full attention now!'

"Oi." Hiten said as he sat down beside her, "You better not be lying."

"The thing is…" Kagome continued as she thought of a way to continue her bluff, "To Inuyasha, I'm like a sister to her. If you say you'll exchange me, she'll give up the fragments in return!"

"Brother Hiten!" Manten yelled as Hiten pondered her story, "Her story's obviously a lie!"

"I might believe it…" Hiten looked at Kagome slyle, "Girl!" he yelled as he grabbed her shirt, "You'll show us where that scum Inuyasha is. However… if it turns out you made all this up then…" he laughed as he pointed to the dead girl, "I'll open a hole through this pretty face of yours… understand?"

'This guy is serious,' Kagome gulped down her thoughts as she looked him in the eye. "I understand…" Kagome maintained eye contact, forcing herself to believe her own lie.

As the day turned to night, Shippo and Inyasha quickly moved towards where the Thunder Brothers lived, the two of them intent on rescuing Kagome.

"So soon now…" Shippo could barely contain his fear as they approached the mountain range, "These are the mountains where the Thunder Brothers live…"

"Everything okay Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as she held Kagome's bike tightly on her shoulder, "You sound upset. I'll understand if you stay behind."

"Moron!" Shippo yelled as he leaned out the bike's basket, "I'm gonna get revenge for my father!"

"I understand Shippo…" the demon girl said as she worried about her friends safety in the back of her mind.

"Both of the Thunder Brothers have boosted their power with Shikon jewel shards." The fox demon turned towards Inuyasha, "They're both really strong. What about you? Do you think you're strong enough to defeat them?"

"I have to be…" Inuyasha thought of the battles she had faced since meeting Kagome.

"We best hurry," Myoga sighed, "I'm worried about Kagome's safety…"

"Kagome will be all right," Inuyasha hoped as she half lied to herself, "She's stronger than she looks and more stubborn than my brother."

"I hope she's alright as well," A sweat forming on Myoga's brow, "At any rate the rumors about those thunder brothers…" the flea knew full well the rumors and knew the words he was about to speak would leave a bad taste in his mouth, "When they carry off an attractive woman, the rumor is they eat her immediately."

"Re…really?" Shippo yelled worried about Kagome as both he and Inuyasha looked at the flea, "In that case, Kagome would already… Wha… what'll we do?" Shippo began to freak out a bit as his mind raced.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha tried to calm the boy down, "Kagome will think of something… I know she will." Inuyasha's voice broke a little, her own faith breaking apart as her own thoughts raced. Kagome was a good friend and a kind person, and Inuyasha swore that she would protect her. As Inuyasha's thoughts began to betray her, a bolt of lightning cam crashing down, nearly hitting them as she jumped out of the way, Kagome's bike struck in the process.

"Heh," Hiten laughed as he looked down at the three of them, "Dodged it, eh?" he laughed as he saw Inuyasha, "So you're her? The half-demon called Inuyasha?" he asked as he flew in the sky above them.

"Lady Inuyasha," Myoga whispered into his mistress' ear, "That's the elder of the Thunder Brothers, Hiten."

"He…hey!" Shippo yelled angrily as he hid behind Inuyasha's head, "What happened to Kagome?"

"Heh. Don't Worry," Hiten smiled as he looked at them, "Don't worry I haven't eaten her yet." He snapped his fingers as a thundering roar came as a cloud came from the sky, "Manten!"

"Yoo-hoo!" the younger brother yelled as he held Kagome out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she saw her friend.

Kagome..." Inuyasha was glad to see Kagome was moderately safe at the moment. 'Thank god she's alive…'

"Hmm… looking at that face, I'd say the girl's story is true." Hiten laughed as loud as he could, "The jewel shards! Hand them all over! Otherwise I will kill Kagome!"

"What?" Inuyasha said as a vein on her head twitched… they intended to barter Kagome like a trophy for the Jewel shards.

"You heard me!" Hiten yelled as he held his spear to Kagome, "Hand over the shikon jewel if you want to her life to be spared."

"Like I would hand them over!" Inuyasha yelled knowing full well what the planned, "Even if I hand them over you'd just kill her anyways!"

"Looks like the part about the jewel shards is true…" Hiten smiled as he sped forward, "I'm gonna kill you and search your corpse!"

"I'll beat you back and rescue Kagome!" Inuyasha replied as she drew her sword.

"RAIGEKIJIN!" Hiten yelled as he lunged forward with his spear.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha's sword met Hiten's spear, the two weapons stopping each other as Hiten's electricity flowed into Inuyasha.

"Heh…" Hiten mused as he watched the girl struggle, "I wonder how long you can endure my lightning…"

"Don't need to endure!" Inuyasha yelled as she pushed his weapon down and kicked the thunder brother back.

"Looks like you have more than just power," Hiten was amused as he stabilized himself, "This is gonna be fun."

'This is gonna be a bit difficult,' Inuyasha thought as her muscles twinged from the electricity.


End file.
